dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Detective Comics Vol 1 20
Antagonists: * Mandarin Hapsu Other Characters: * Ming Toy Locations: * Items: * Jade Buddha | StoryTitle2 = Larry Steele: "The Island of Wanatoba (Part II)" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * En Rico Other Characters: * Delores Locations: * Wanatoba Island | StoryTitle3 = Buck Marshall: "The Door of Death" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * The Sheriff Antagonists: * Bogdan * Saw-Tooth Jackson Other Characters: * Odell Locations: * Western United States, ** Sage City | StoryTitle4 = Bart Regan, Spy: "Saving Senator Barkley" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Wallace Other Characters: * Senator Barkley | StoryTitle5 = "The Insidious Dr. Fu Manchu" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Denis Nayland Smith Supporting Characters: * Dr. Petrie Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Sir Crichton Davey Locations: * ** Limehouse District | StoryTitle7 = Bruce Nelson: "The Song of Death (Part I)" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ungi Other Characters: * Ned Renick * Kay Livingston * Billie Bryson * Howard * Ole Carlsen * Johnny Purvis * Great Zambini | StoryTitle8 = The Crimson Avenger: "Block Buster" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Joe Marko * Myron Block Other Characters: * Jack Stone * Ed * Mac Locations: * ** , newspaper office | StoryTitle9 = Cosmo, the Phantom of Disguise: "Boat Race of Doom" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * , the Phantom of Disguise Antagonists: * Jim Larrabee * Terry Croft Other Characters: * Ned Trumble * Jane Halock | StoryTitle10 = Slam Bradley: "The Magician" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Pete Hansen * "Muscles" * Langley * Mike O'Brien * Professor Mysto Other Characters: Locations: * | Editor1_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor5_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor7_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor8_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor9_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Editor10_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer1_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer2_1 = Will Ely | Writer3_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Writer5_1 = Sax Rohmer | Writer7_1 = Gardner Fox | Writer8_1 = Jim Chambers | Writer9_1 = | Writer10_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler1_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler2_1 = Will Ely | Penciler3_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler4_1 = Joe Shuster | Penciler5_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Penciler7_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler8_1 = Jim Chambers | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler10_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker1_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker2_1 = Will Ely | Inker3_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker4_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker5_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker8_1 = Jim Chambers | Inker9_1 = Sven Elven | Inker10_1 = Joe Shuster | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Buck Marshall returns with this issue. It was last seen in Detective Comics #17. * First issue for the Crimson Avenger. * Also appearing in this issue of Detective Comics was: ** "Give and Take" (text story) by Gardner Fox | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}